


Valentine

by RuinedBy5Guys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Footballer Louis, Gay Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Older Louis, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Sex in a Car, Smoking, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Valentine's Day, Younger Harry, based on the song Valentine by 5SOS, gemma styles - Freeform, harry is 18, hot boxing, hot boxing a van if we're being specific, i think thats all the dirty stuff, i use the word boyfriend a lot, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is 20, love is love, obviously they flip fuck lol, one direction - Freeform, sort of haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedBy5Guys/pseuds/RuinedBy5Guys
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He says. Louis rolls his eyes but steps closer, looking inside. Harry has positioned all of the seats so that they are folded down. There is now a large flat space in the back and he has filled it with a bed of blankets and every pillow that Louis knows belongs in Harry’s room.“It’s not Valentine’s Day, but you are cute as fuck, baby.” Louis chuckles, grabbing his boyfriend. He pulls Harry’s back to his front, securing his arms around him tightly. “I love you and I love this. It’s awesome.” He tells him honestly. Harry leans into him and stares up at him dreamily.“I love you so much.” He sighs. “Every day with you should be Valentine’s Day.”____Harry wants an excuse to spoil his boyfriend Louis. He plans an evening just for the two of them.OR what happens when i listen to Valentine by 5sos on repeat for three hours, featuring the overuse of the word boyfriend and some sexy, steamy, car sex with the help of some good weed...





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> Please please pleeeeease, if you have not heard the song Valentine by 5sos then stop everything and go google that shit. And then if you're like me and enjoy music to read smut with, repeat it over and over while reading.   
> All joking aside, I am in love with this. I was still slightly high writing this, and it's my first ever third person stuff, but I am happy with how it turned out.  
> Let me know what you think!!  
> Love you all tons!!  
> xoxoxo
> 
> (my info and maybe a note or two is at the end)

Louis groans when there is no response to his incecist knocking. He throws his footie duffle on the porch, stomping his socked foot angirly. He swings his backpack around and violently searches for his house keys. This is what he gets for deciding to take the bus home from campus. 

When the door finally opens, he pushes it too harshly, banging into the table behind it.

“Fuck it.” He grumbles, grabbing his bag and stepping inside the foyer. 

In the family room, Lottie is sprawled on the couch in a sea of blankets and a movie playing too loudly on the flatscreen. 

“Cheers, Lots!” He grumbles, running up the stairs. “You’re a lazy asshole.” 

“You would have done the same thing you dick!” She shouts back. He rolls his eyes, stepping into his room and tossing his duffle and backpack down onto his bed. He sits and takes off his long socks, sighing pleasantly at the way his sweaty shin guards slide off his shins. He remembers to lay them face up this time, throwing his soiled socks in the direction of his hamper. He also takes the time to grab his cleats from his bag. Today’s practice had run long and he was certain he wouldn’t even be able to handle what smell might come from leaving them in his bag for longer than the drive home. 

He strips off his shirt and grins when his eye catches a red envelope propped against his pillow. He recognizes the curly writing as Harry’s instantly. Inside is a homemade card covered in a ridiculous amount of glitter and meticulously drawn hearts. 

_ Please join me for a 6 months away from Valentine’s Day celebration. (I just need an excuse to spoil you and I’m also bad at math so don’t count cause I think it’s wrong…)  _

_ Where : Gemma Styles-Hemming's residence _

_ When : Whenever your handsome ass showers and walks the two blocks south _

Louis can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. He finds his phone in his pocket and types out a text to his boyfriend while he walks to the bathroom to shower as quickly as possible. 

_ To Harry: See you in 20!! xxxxxxxxx _

He turns the water slightly hotter than normal, chasing away the stiffness that aches to settle in all of his muscles. He takes time to condition his hair so that it’s soft and smelling freshly clean instead of the faint remains of the fake football pitch the University had put in last year. He also knows that Harry loves when his hair is freshly washed. He had told him once, back about four years ago. At the time, Louis and Harry attended the same school. Prior to that they had grown up with what began as forced play dates between the two mom’s but then turned into a unnatural friendship. Louis was two years older, but for him he never looked at Harry like he was younger. Instead, he had this unnerving need to tell him how he was the prettiest boy he had ever known, or spend hours rubbing his hands through Harry’s curls instead of chasing around girls like all of his other “older” friends. 

He remembers the moment Harry told him about the hair thing. It was a little past two o’clock in the morning. They had just finished watching Mama Mia and the loud credit music was playing, but the two of them didn’t even notice. They had spent the last forty minutes of the movie wrapped around each other like tree vines. Somewhere in that time Louis’ fingers had wandered to Harry’s hair, scratching along his scalp and earning what Louis thought were the sweetest noises he had ever heard from Harry. 

“God that feels so good. Let me show you.” Harry sighs dreamily, gently grabbing Louis’ wrists. His green eyes stare right at him while he lowers the older boys hands, lifting his to the brown fringe on Louis’ forehead. “See?” He asks, brushing his fingers through his hair slowly. Louis lets out a long breath, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch. Harry scots closer and hums happily with Louis, sighing deeply. 

“Smells good.” He chuckles. 

Louis flushes, opening his eyes to stare at his best friend. 

“I showered earlier.” He tells him, trying to keep his composure as the younger one scratches against his head. 

Louis drags his towel over his hair, shivering excitedly as he stares at himself in the mirror. He was fucking lucky to have fallen in love with his best friend. 

He walks back to his room, locking the door behind him because he never has any idea as to when one of his five younger siblings will come tumbling through. He’s learned from experience. Harry too. 

He pulls a pair of basketball shorts from his dresser, figuring if Harry and him were going to be at Gemma’s they would most likely end up there for the entirety of the night. He drys his hair some more as he stares at his shirts. Instead of finding a new one, he just digs in his duffle until he finds the one he wore for a little bit this morning. 

He checks his phone before leaving his room. 

_ From Harry: (: hurrryyy _

He laughs, taking the steps two at a time and going to the kitchen. He texts Harry again before leaning against the counter across from where his mom is sat. 

_ To Harry: Need me to bring anything, baby? _

Harry responds almost instantly, the three dots popping up. 

_ From Harry: Just youuuuu _

Jay looks up at her son over the top of her glasses, smiling brightly. “I didn’t know you’d be home tonight!” She laughs, taking off the glasses and sticking a sheet of paper in the cookbook she was looking through. 

Louis shrugs, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottled iced tea. “Actually on my way to Gems. Harry has a surprise for me.” He tells her, opening the cold drink. 

She snorts and shakes her head, standing up to wrap her arms around her boy. “Well, as always, have fun and be safe.” She grins, patting his bum as he turns to walk away. 

He scoffs, shoving his keys in his pocket and tugging on some vans that are in a pile by the front door. 

“You’re a great mother!” He shouts at her. She laughs so hard that Lottie shushes them both and they just continue to laugh. 

“You’re the best kid a woman could ask for!” She screeches, running over to where he is halfway out the door. She grabs his cheeks with both hands, kissing his nose quickly. 

“I hate both of you.” Lottie groans, turning up the tv.

“Love you, Lou. Text me at some point so I know you’re alive.” Jay smiles.

Louis kisses her cheek quickly and steps off the porch, heading down the sidewalk to the corner. From there he only has to walk two streets south and he will hit Greymont Circle where Gemma and her fiance, Luke, bought a house about a year ago. He has to resist using the last of his energy to just sprint the four houses over, but he holds back, shuffling impatiently through their front yard. He knocks quietly, not sure if Harry is standing by like usual. 

Surprisingly, Luke opens the door a moment later, a pizza slice dangling from his mouth and Keira, Gemma and his one year old daughter, on his hip. 

“Your boyfriend ordered a ridiculous amount of pizza.” Luke tells him with his mouth full, stepping back so Louis can walk in.

Louis laughs, reaching to grab Keira from him. He hands her over easily and takes the slice from his mouth, waving towards the kitchen. “You think I’m lying.” He laughs, walking with me down the hall. 

“Hi Keira. How are you, darling?” Louis asks, tickling her side softly. She smiles up at him, her chubby fist grabbing onto his shirt for safety.

“Haz you may have gone overboard.” Gemma is saying when Luke and Louis join them. Harry is standing at the stove, opening and closing the line of pizza boxes laying there. It looks like there is at least six of them.

“I just wanted to make sure he got what he wanted. He had a long practice.” Harry says, not even realizing Louis is right there behind him. Gemma cackles, turning around when Luke goes up behind her and scoops her into a hug. 

“What romantic idiots we have coming over here, babe. Remind me…  why we do this?” Luke laughs, looking at Louis. Harry spins around, his hair falling into his eyes cutely. Louis loves him so much. He steps closer, crowding into Harry’s space, even with the baby still in his own arms.

“Because I’m a good sister.” Gemma giggles, taking a bite of her fiance's crust. 

Harry is blushing, his cheeks significantly brighter now, but he is looking right at Louis, instantly brightened by the sight of the older boy. 

“Hi. How are you?” He asks, grabbing Louis’ forearm. Keira babbles a little bit, excited to be in the middle of Harry and Louis’ interaction. 

“‘M good, baby. Thanks for this.” Louis tells him, ignoring the instant reactions from Luke and Gemma on the other side of the counter. He leans forward and presses a warm kiss to Harry’s smiling lips. 

“Do we get to hang out with this cutie tonight?” Louis asks, lifting Keira up in his arms and waving her around. She gurgles out a laugh, spitting slightly. Harry lifts her bib and collects it, rubbing her tiny cheeks softly. 

“Not tonight. Sorry. I have a surprise for you.” Harry tells him quietly, obviously embarrassed in front of his sister. 

Gemma walks around the kitchen island, grabbing a plate and staring at Louis over her brother’s shoulder. “He has been planning this for so long. Please make him stop.” She tells him, grinning evilly. “Give me my kid.” She says, taking a newly piled plate of pizza with her as she stalks towards Louis.

“Fuck off. I just got my turn.” Louis grumbles, sliding backwards and holding the baby against his chest like he’s going to run off with her. 

“Language, you fuck!” Luke shouts, laughing when he bumps into Louis’ back. He grabs Keira from him and shifts his daughter around in his arms. 

“‘S not like you won’t see her again.” Gemma points out, raising her eyebrows and walking away. “Have fun lovebirds.” Luke follows her out of the kitchen silently, leaving the boys alone. 

Harry grabs onto Louis’ waist smiling widely. He pulls him fully against him, kissing him eagerly now that they are by themselves. 

“Surprise first? Or pizza?” Harry asks, his mouth still brushing over Louis’. 

Louis huffs out a breath, shoving Harry sideways and into the counter. Harry moans tightly in his throat, gripping the front of his boyfriend's shirt frantically. “I don’t know. Does this surprise involve eating you? Because I am pretty hungry.” Louis smirks, his hands pushing into Harry’s sides. Harry groans, licking into the older boy’s mouth obscenely. Louis goes with it, eagrly rutting his whole body against Harry’s. 

“Come on.” Harry gasps after a minute, gulping when he attempts to pull away from Louis. He grabs the collar of his shirt, his green eyes open widely. “I wanna show you something.” He whispers, looking up at his boyfriend through heavy lashes. 

Louis digs his hands into the band of Harry’s pants, raking his eyes over his entire body. He smirks, tugging the pants harder so that Harry’s body is harder against his. “Are these my Adidas sweats, baby?” He smiles, pushing his fingers lower. 

Harry shivers, his neck bursting with the same pink color that his cheeks have been ever since Louis had gotten there. Harry buries his face into his boyfriend’s neck, whining quietly. 

“I missed you. I grabbed them when I was there dropping off the card.” He tells him quietly, mouthing over his Adam’s apple. 

“I wore those yesterday.” Louis chuckles, the back of his hand scratching over the patch of hair right above the band of Harry’s tight briefs. Harry’s breathing gets heavier and he leans into Louis’ body more. 

“Please let me take you to the surprise before we fuck in the kitchen.” Harry whispers roughly, his words the exact opposite of what his body was saying. Louis sighs, stepping back but keeping his hand in the front of Harry’s, well really his pants.

“Lead the way, pretty boy.” Louis says, snapping the band on the Adidas. It makes Harry gasp loudly and fall into his chest again, but he stands and runs a flustered hand through his long hair. He grabs Louis’ hand in his and pulls him to the back door, leading him to the detached garage. 

Inside, the lights are dimmer than usual. That’s when Louis notices that instead of the usual ceiling lights on, there are fairy lights strung around the shelves on the wall. Gemma’s van is also parked inside, which is not usually the case. Harry let’s go of Louis hand, opening the trunk of the van and nervously staring at his boyfriend.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He says. Louis rolls his eyes but steps closer, looking inside. Harry has positioned all of the seats so that they are folded down. There is now a large flat space in the back and he has filled it with a bed of blankets and every pillow that Louis knows belongs in Harry’s room. 

“It’s not Valentine’s Day, but you are cute as fuck, baby.” Louis chuckles, grabbing his boyfriend. He pulls Harry’s back to his front, securing his arms around him tightly. “I love you and I love this. It’s awesome.” He tells him honestly. Harry leans into him and stares up at him dreamily.

“I love you so much.” He sighs. “Every day with you should be Valentine’s Day.”

Louis groans and drops his arms, sliding around Harry and climbing into the van. “Stop with the cheesiness.” He jokes. He lays down against the soft layers of blankets and adjusts the pillows behind his head. “This is fucking cool babe.” He laughs. 

Harry smiles and slowly climbs in next to him, reaching his long body up so he can grab the trunk and pull it closed. Louis opens his mouth to say something, but shuts up when Harry crawls over him, straddling his hips carefully. 

It’s dark in the van, but the fairy lights peek through the windows enough so that Harry looks even more angelic than usual. Louis places a hand on each of Harry’s hips and smiles up at his boyfriend, happy to have such a good stress relief after a long afternoon. 

“I have another surprise.” Harry says, leaning over Louis and reaching into one of the cupholders. He sits back up, a joint and a lighter in one hand. 

Louis thought it was impossible to fall even more in love, but this was probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for him. He uses his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, Harry still folded onto his lap. He grips Harry’s hips tightly and kisses him rough on the lips. “You’re so fucking good to me.” He tells him. 

Harry grins at the compliment, looking down into Louis lap. “I know you’ve been pushing hard. And qualifiers are coming up so it’s fucking risky, but you deserve a break. You do some much, Louis.” Harry tells him, pressing his forehead into his but, still avoiding Louis’ gaze. 

“Baby, look at me.” Louis encourages, smiling sweetly. “Thank you so fucking much. I don’t give a shit about the risk.” He laughs, shoving his hands up Harry’s shirt so he can feel his warm skin. “Plus..” He starts, kissing the side of Harry’s neck gently. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to hotbox a van more.” He chuckles. 

Harry throws his head back and laughs, making Louis jump up to mouth at the newly exposed skin for him to taste. “I even got permission from Gemma. So let’s please do it.” Harry mumbles, his throat moving up and down with his heavy breathing. Louis keeps kissing his neck, even as Harry tumbles sideways, sticking close to his boyfriend’s side. “C’mon.” Harry shutters, tugging at Louis’ hair softly. “Wanna watch you smoke.” He tells him.

Louis reaches for the joint, still mouthing at Harry’s skin until he lets out a defeated sigh and brings the perfectly rolled paper to his lips. He lights the end carefully, taking a long drag and holding the smoke in for almost too long. It feel amazing to smoke after a long three months of avoiding it to stay clean for football. 

Harry watches closely, looking intoxicated already while he stares at his boyfriend taking long pulls off the joint. He loves the way Louis looks when he smokes. He loves watching the stress melt off of him and his whole body relax. His eyes soften and his voice slows slightly, coming out raspy when they’ve really smoked a lot. After a few more deep breaths, Louis gently hands the joint to Harry, encouraging the younger boy to join him.

The smoke is already clouding the van slightly, and Harry feels lighter before he even takes his first hit. Louis brushes his hands over Harry’s thighs, finding the bottom of his shirt and feeling it as he watches his boyfriend smoke.  

“Luke is so good at rolling.” Louis comments, watching Harry hold his breath. Harry nods silently, his lips closed softly. Louis leans in, opening his mouth over the red lips he has kissed probably a million times. Harry blows the smoke slowly, Louis breathing it in afterwards and dragging his tongue over Harry’s just for good measure. After he exhales, he reaches one hand into Harry’s hair, getting lost in the feeling of kissing him deeply. His mouth is slightly tacky and dry, but with Harry’s wet tongue dancing over his he can’t even tell. 

“‘S gonna burn out.” Harry whispers, passing it back to Louis. He feels dizzy, his eyes clouded from the high and from the fact that the car was filling up with the intoxicating fumes. He lays back, spreading his long body out over the things he took so much time laying out earlier. Louis watches his every move, the joint burning brightly while he inhales more and more of the drug. 

He leans down to give his smoke to Harry, his hand teasing the skin that is peaking out from where Harry is stretched out. He smokes the blunt down to the very end, burning his fingertips slightly when he pushes it out fully in the cupholder. The van is filled at this point, the smoking twisting around in the air and making his head spin slightly. 

Louis palms over Harry’s crotch slowly, his heavy eyes tracking every flutter of Harry’s eyes. He licks his lips, leaning down to kiss Harry. From his overhead advantage he strokes his hand roughly over Harry’s slowly filling cock, all the way up his chest and to his neck. He rests it there, teasing his boyfriend while he fucks his tongue into his mouth slowly. 

“Wanna taste you, baby.” Louis breathes, pulling his hand down so he can drag his thumb over the nub of Harry’s nipple through his thin t-shirt. Harry moans at the words of his boyfriend, arching into his touch. 

“Please.” Harry begs, his eyes filling with excited tears. It had been awhile since they had time to go this slow. To simply enjoy each other, rather than fucking so quickly just to chase off the heated need to get off. Louis tugs at Harry’s shirt, tapping him on the stomach. 

“Off. Both of us.” He laughs, reaching to yank off his own shirt. Harry sits up slowly, gripping Louis’ now bare sides. He strokes over the smooth skin, groaning under his breath. He gets lost in the feeling, stroking over Louis pecks and the fancy lettering on his collar bones. He loves Louis’ tattoos. But the chest piece was by far his favorite. Seeing and feeling it now made him want to pull out his dick and cum all over it. 

“Haz.” Louis says, snapping his boyfriend back to his attention. 

“Sorry.” Harry laughs, shoving his face into Louis’ bare skin. He rubs his face across the small patch of hair on his chest and flicks his tongue against it. “Was thinkin’ about cumming on you.” He giggles quietly. 

Louis groans, pulling at Harry’s shirt. Harry sits up slightly, letting the shirt be stripped off of him, but he goes back to mouth at Louis’ chest as soon as it is off. 

“That would be messy.” Louis jokes, not even worried about that in the slightest.

“I could clean it up.” Harry offers, the weed making him vulnerable and honest. He stares at his boyfriend’s blue eyes, chewing on his bottom lip slowly. 

“You’re filthy.” Louis groans, sitting up on his knees. He grabs Harry’s hips trying to lift him up but failing with the weight of his own limbs while he’s high. “Hands and knees. I need to taste you.” Louis tells him. 

Harry grins, laying back down and slowly flipping himself over. Louis crawls on his knees so that his is more behind Harry, and so that his boyfriend can shift forward to give him more room to work with. He shoves both of his hands in the Adidas pants, pulling them off of Harry’s long legs. They work together to get them off, Harry pushing his now naked bum in the air excitedly. 

Louis brings his hand down hard against Harry’s right cheek, loving the way he can see the faint pink mark even in the dark light. “So good for me, baby.” He gushes, settling down so he can kiss down Harry’s spine. Harry moans loudly, spreading his hips wider so that Louis can make out the way his pink hole is fluttering excitedly. 

Louis moves his mouth right over Harry’s entrance, wasting absolutely no time before he starts dragging his tongue over the tight ring of muscle. Harry falls forward again, opening himself even more to his boyfriend’s eager mouth. 

“Oh my god. Your mouth.” Harry whines, his face pressed sideways onto the floor of the van. 

Louis smiles and pulls back slightly, collecting his spit in his mouth for a moment before dripping it down onto Harry’s hole. “That is my mouth, baby.” He jokes, making the younger boy groan loudly when he shoves his tongue into the rim of his hole. He laps at it desperately, groaning and using both hands to hold Harry’s skin apart so he can work on actually fucking inside of him. It takes a second but Harry finally stops clenching around nothing to let Louis wiggle his tongue barely inside of the warm entrance. Harry starts trembling, but Louis holds onto him tightly, moaning right along with him while we keeps working his mouth over the sensitive area. 

He pulls back slightly after a couple minutes, nipping at the softest part of skin right around Harry’s rim. “Lube, baby?” Louis asks, going right back to mouthing at Harry like he might never get to do it again. 

Harry reaches upwards, slapping the side of the van until he finally finds the cup holder next to the one that originally housed the joint. Louis peeks up over Harry’s back, still lapping at his hole but laughing slightly at the way Harry drunkenly fumbles for the tiny bottle. Harry tosses it underneath him, his hand brushing his hard cock. He groans loudly, slumping forward and gaining Louis’ full attention. 

The older boy pulls back, reaching around Harry so that he can lazily stroke his leaking cock with his left hand, while his right hand finds and opens the lube. 

“Taste so good for me, Haz. I love eating you out.” Louis says, leaning over Harry’s hole again and still flicking his wrist in a steady smooth motion. He can feel Harry’s erection throbbing like he is going to cum already. 

“Gonna cum if you don’t stop.” Harry moans, almost like he can read into Louis’ hazy mind. Louis drops his hand and sits back, using both hands to angle the bottle over three of the fingers on his right hand. 

“Flip over for me. Need to see you while I open you up.” Louis tells him. It takes Harry a second to stop moaning, flopping his large body over and gasping for air. He brushes his hair back, resting his hands over his eyes beautifully. Louis grins at him, tapping his thigh so he will spread them. He fits his right hand over Harry’s already glistening hole, his left hand falling to the bottom of his thick cock. 

“I thought…” Harry starts, but ends quickly when Louis nudges his pointer finger up inside of Harry easily. 

“What, Harry?” Louis asks smugly, twisting his finger up and squeezing the base of his boyfriend’s dick. 

“Thought I was gonna be the one with my fingers in you.” Harry admits, his eyes squeezed shut and his face bright red. He looks fucked out and high as a kite. Nothing has ever looked so good before in Louis’ life, and he really does want to figure out how someone can keep falling in love with the same person repeatedly. 

Louis gets his middle finger in with the first, earning an addicting noise from Harry underneath him. Harry’s big hands reach down, gripping Louis’ forearm tightly. His cock pulses out a large drip of precome, making Louis lean down to catch it with an eager tongue. He circles the tips of Harry’s foreskin, tugging it lower so he can mouth at the sensitive tip, just like he knows Harry loves. 

Surprisingly, only a moment later Harry shoots a large load of cum onto his stomach, striping Louis’ cheek wetly and making his fist wet. Louis groans, still shoving his fingers up into Harry and lapping at the white streaks with his mouth. Harry tugs at his hair, wiggling away from his touch.

“Sorry! ‘M so sorry. I didn-”

“Baby.” Louis laughs, sliding off Harry’s dick wetly and pulling his fingers out of his hole. Harry moans, the muscles fluttering quickly. “Baby you’re alright.” Louis tells him, leaning down and carefully pumping his hand over Harry’s sensitive cock. He uses his mouth to collect the rest of the mess, carefully sucking Harry’s whole length into his mouth a few times. “You’re more than alright.” Louis sighs, climbing up over Harry. 

Harry grins dreamily, reaching his giant hands up to capture Louis’ head in his palms. He holds him tightly, turning his to that he can lick his scruffy cheek obscenely, swallowing down a bit of his own cum. 

“Fuck.” Louis groans, falling onto Harry. He shoves his face into his neck, breathing deeply. “My head is spinning.” He laughs, biting at the edge of Harry’s collarbone. “May need to open a window.” He says. 

Harry shakes his head, shoving at Louis so that he will trade him spots. Louis flops sideways, his chest heaving slightly as he breathes in the heaving smoke surrounding them. “I think I’m getting high off of you.” Louis says, sounding like he is deep in thought for a moment. Harry giggles and climbs over his hips, his naked body resting on Louis’ clothed erection. 

“Let me suck you off.” Harry says, stroking his hands over Louis’ chest. Louis groans but stares at his boyfriend until his glossy green eyes meet his.

“Or you could go straight to fucking me.” Louis suggests. 

Harry lets out a high moan, throwing his head back and rocking into Harry’s dick like he is jealous. Louis catches onto his hips, rubbing up into him, noticing just how excluded his own cock was. 

“But I wanted you to fuck me.” Harry says simply, like it’s a fact that Louis should have known. 

Louis thinks about it for a moment, smirking slightly when he gets an idea.

“How about I fuck you while you finger me?” Louis suggests. Harry groans and instantly starts working on getting Louis’ shorts off of him, nodding his head frantically. 

“Please.” Is all Harry get’s out, yanking Louis’ shorts down his legs and climbing back on top of him. Louis pushes his feet into the floor of the van, lifting his bum up slightly. He grabs the lube and hands it to Harry, who instantly has it open and spread over his obnoxiously large hand. 

He slicks up Louis’ cock, making Louis hiss loudly at the contact of his slick hand. Once he thinks it’s enough he reaches down, spreading a trail of lube from the bottom side of Louis’ dick to his waiting hole. It should be filthy and uncomfortable, but it just makes Louis groan excitedly, his mind racing wildly. 

Harry shifts upwards, reaching back so that Louis can nudge inside of him. Louis reaches his own hand down to his cock, using his other hand to hold Harry’s cheek open so that he can press into his wet hole easily. The slide is somewhat slow, but the heat is even more intense with how high they are, making both of them mumble several curse words each. 

Once Louis has angled most of his cock up inside Harry, he thrusts upwards, moving his slick hand to Harry’s other cheek, holding him open. Harry moans, rocking down onto him deeply, huffing out small, pretty noises. 

It takes him a moment to get adjusted before he can attempt to coordinate getting his fingers inside of Louis’ own hole. It takes a little bit of awkward prodding, but Louis thrusts upwards into Harry, catching Harry’s finger on his rim when he starts to lower back down. He groans, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion when he already has Harry’s warm hole wrapped around his own dick.  

“Jesus Christ, Haz. What were we thinking?” Louis grits through his teeth, fucking up into Harry harder. Harry just whines as a response, reaching backwards awkwardly so he can attempt to get another finger inside of Louis. He uses one hand to balance himself, leaning back slightly to take the strain off his lower back. It works better than he expected, just makes Louis have to fuck forward at just enough of an awkward angle that works in Harry’s favor while he gets his fingers further inside of Louis. 

Louis watches Harry’s cock bounce against his skin wetly, already swelling up again even after just cumming so much. It was amazing the sort of sex drive Harry built up while high. Louis wanted to spend hours just making him orgasm as many times as possible. 

“Fuck.” Louis shouts harshly, Harry’s fingers smashing into his prostate when he drops down harder. Harry moans with him, spreading his huge fingers against Louis’ tight walls. “Fuck me. Oh my god.” Louis stutters, falling flat. Harry chuckles, sliding his hand out from under Louis’ body and sitting up fully. 

He keeps Louis’ cock inside of him, pushing his knees up so he can get a good pace going with his hips. It makes Louis’ chest burst into a dark red color, a tell tale sign that he was going to cum soon. He shoves his hands onto Harry’s hips, holding him down harder on him.

“God dammit, baby. You’re so good at doing that.” Louis gushes, watching his boyfriend closely. 

Harry brings his hands up, holding his curls off his forehead and smirking like he knows exactly what he’s doing to his boyfriend. He keeps up the quick pace, moaning loudly and stretching upwards so Louis’ gets a good view of his arms up on his head. Harry feels floaty, almost like he is already ready to cum again. The weed just did something to him. 

“We need to crack a window.” Harry laughs, slowing down slightly. Louis shakes his head, smacking both hands onto Harry’s ass. He jolts forward, moaning louder than ever before. Louis does it again, grinning at the way Harry reacts.

“No time. I need you inside of me.” Louis says, still moving Harry on top of him like his words don’t really mean anything. Harry nods, trying to get himself to stop, but the way Louis cock is stuffed inside him he doesn’t want to go anywhere. 

“Baby.” Louis says, sliding his hands around to tug at Harry’s cock. The younger boy practically screams, falling into Louis’ chest and gasping at the feeling shaking through him. He slides his hips up, moaning at the loss of Louis inside of him, but arching into the touch of Louis’ hand on him. “Now. Inside me.” Louis gasps, sliding Harry’s foreskin down wetly. 

Harry backs up, pulling desperately at Louis’ thighs. “How do you-”

He doesn’t need to finish because Louis lifts himself up, turning over beautifully and shoving his ass back towards Harry, resting on his knees like he is desperate for it. “Please.” Louis says again, looking over his shoulder. He reaches back, grabbing Harry’s big hand. He places it on his hip and encourages him with soft, wrecked noises in his throat. 

Harry grabs his cock in his own hand, aiming it up perfectly with Louis’ wet entrance. It feels unbelievable when he slides in, the heat enveloping him perfectly. Louis makes noises that Harry knows no other person has ever heard. He still remembers the first time he got his cock in Louis’ ass. How good it felt to fuck him for the first time ever. How good it feels today to get his thick cock inside of his tight hole. It was by far one of his favorite things, and judging by the way Louis rocks back into him desperately, mumbling nonsense and moaning, he likes it just as much. 

“Yes. Fill me up so good, Haz.” Louis grits, sitting up and pulling Harry’s hands around his waist. He shoves himself down forcefully, making Harry press into his prostate firmly. He shouts, dragging Harry’s hands over his stomach. Harry gets the idea after a few more startled moments, gripping onto him roughly and snapping his hips into Louis’ ass. 

They have now completely fogged up the entire van. There is still smoke in the air, but all of the windows are dripping with condensation and it feels almost disgusting with how thick the smell of sex is in the air. 

Harry pushes into Louis roughly, feeling like he isn’t going to make it much longer with his over sensitive nerve endings firing all at once. Louis falls forward again, catching himself on his hands. Harry keeps his arms tight around his torso, gripping him roughly as his hips push forward loudly. 

“Fuck.” Harry chokes out, scraping his teeth into Louis’ shoulder, earning a moan from him. Louis taps at Harry’s hands, gasping loudly.

“Gonna cum. Hold on.” He says, sliding forward slightly. Harry slips out of him, but stays where he is, watching Louis flip over underneath him. Louis lifts his legs up, bringing Harry closer to him by locking his heels around his waist. One of his hands falls to his cock, stroking it quickly and making Harry get distracted for a moment. “Please, baby.” Louis begs, his voice strained. 

Harry reaches down, guiding himself back inside of Louis slowly. Instantly the older boy clenches tightly around him, moaning out a series of curses before shooting cum all over his fist and his chest. Harry groans, burying himself fully inside Louis’ throbbing walls. 

He stays there for a moment, watching Louis tug the remains of his orgasm out of his flushed cock. Once he’s sure that he is finished feeling full, he pulls back slowly, leaning over his fucked out boyfriend. 

“Holy shit. Window. Something.” Louis coughs, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Harry giggles, kissing a couple bruises on his chest before climbing over to the side door. He pulls it open about halfway, leaning to do the same to the other side. The car instantly feels better, the smoke and sex filtering outside and fresh air coming in. Harry flops down next to Louis, unsure of whether or not he wants to reach down and tug another orgasim out of himself. 

Louis seems to be in his head again, because suddenly the smaller boy is shifting over the top of him and slipping his mouth over the entirety of Harry’s length. Harry gasps, too tired to even let out the noises that seemed trapped in his throat. Louis just moans around the dick in his mouth, making Harry shoot warmly into his throat. 

Louis sucks at him softly, collecting every thing he has to offer before pulling off and laying back down next to his heaving boyfriend. They stay there for a few minutes, just dazed and completely fucked out. 

Harry turns slightly, kissing Harry’s shoulder sweetly. Louis looks over at the younger boy, kissing his swollen lips gently. “Thanks for that.” He grins cheekily, licking his lips. Harry shoves his face against him. 

“Want some pizza now?” Harry giggles, starting to move. Louis places a hand on his chest, getting him back flat on his back. He reaches up and presses the button to open the trunk, swinging his sore legs over his boyfriend. Harry just laughs, and watches him move around to try and find a pair of pants. He ends up with the Adidas Harry originally had on, but it doesn’t really matter to him at this point. 

“Stay.” Louis says, kissing Harry again. “I’ll bring back pizza and drinks, beautiful.” 

Harry grins, holding Louis on his mouth. “Beautiful?” He whispers, giggling like he can’t believe that Louis would say something like that. 

“The most beautiful boy in the world.” Louis whispers, kissing him gently before he slips away. He makes the short trip to the back door, sneaking into the kitchen quietly. He grabs a plate, piling two slices of every kind of pizza there is. He opens the fridge and grabs two beers and two waters, struggling to pile everything into his arms. 

“Fuck. Not only is it gonna smell like weed, but fucking cum too? Seriously?” Luke groans, making Louis jump, whipping around to look at where Luke is frowning in the doorway. Gemma runs up behind him, standing on her tiptoes to peek around him. 

“Oh gross. You guys fucked in my van?!” She yelps, gaping at the hickies and obvious no underwear look Louis has going on. 

He shrugs and grabs the pizza, backing up towards the back door. “You’re the best sister in the whole wide world.” He gloats, trying his best to open the back door with full hands. Eventually Luke curses and comes to help him, shaking his head and Louis giggles, running away from them. 

“They’re disgusting.” Luke says, shutting the door. 

Louis stumbles back into the garage, handing Harry the plate of pizza and turning back around to shut the door again. Harry sits up, bringing a blanket over his naked lap. Louis grins and shoves the pants off again, climbing back into the van gloriously naked. He tucks himself next to Harry and sets the drinks on the other side of them. 

“I love you.” Harry says conversationally, taking a large bite of pizza. Louis stares at him proudly, his weed high brain making him feel even luckier than he does sober. He grabs Harry’s face, kissing him with his mouth full and tasting the garlic on his lips. 

“I love you so much.” He laughs, tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow meeeee  
> Tumblr: Ruinedby5guys
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't be shy. Whether it's a comment or a DM, let me know what you think!!


End file.
